


Simple Messages

by shadowsamurai



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad day, a message from an old friend brightens Ivanova day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Messages

**Author's Note:**

> Set any time in the first half of S2.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;) 

B5-B5-B5-B5-B5-B5

Ivanova pulled the collar of her jacket open and sighed wearily as she entered her quarters. It had been one of those very long days that crop up every now and then; in fact, they seemed to be occurring more often than not now. Ivanova was so tired she had even forgone her usual drink in Air Hearts to wind down; collapsing on the couch in her quarters was the only thing on her mind when she finished her shift.

As Ivanova threw her jacket onto a chair, and moved to her kitchen, a glitter caught her eye, and she froze. A single data crystal lay on the worktop, shining at her like an all seeing eye. Slowly, Ivanova looked around her quarters, but saw no one and nothing had been moved. She was about to tap her link and call for Garibaldi when something made her stop, her eyes drawn back to the crystal. Picking it up carefully, Ivanova walked over to the computer and put the crystal into the port.

*"Please stand by,"* the computer chirped happily.

Ivanova glared at it. Cheerfulness was something she could have done without at that time. She turned and headed back to the kitchen area for her drink while whatever was on the data crystal loaded up.

*"Hello, Susan."*

Ivanova swore loudly and almost dropped the glass she was holding. She whirled, shocked at the voice and even more surprised at the face on the screen. "Commander."

*"And I'm not a Commander any more, remember?"* Sinclair's image laughed gently. *"Don't worry, this is a recording. There's no trick involved; I just know you."*

"Pause," Ivanova said.

As though moving through water, she walked across the room until she stood right in front of the viewer, scrutinising the face before her. She could tell it was Sinclair, but in the few months since she had seen him last, he had changed a great deal. It wasn't just his physical appearance; sure, his face was a little more lined and his hair was greyer and longer, which Ivanova thought actually suited him. It was his attitude and outlook that had changed; she could see that, even though the monitor. It was his eyes, she decided. They had always been warm and calm, as had the aura he gave out, but now they were even more so, and Ivanova couldn't help but smile. It seemed that he had finally found his place in life, or at least that he was getting there, and she was happy for him.  
But even though the sight of Sinclair made Ivanova feel better, she was still curious as to how the data crystal got into her quarters. Her first thought was Garibaldi, but it seemed far too sneaky, even for him. Shaking her head a little, Ivanova took a step back from the monitor.

"Play," she commanded.

*"And no, Michael didn't put this crystal into your quarters,"* Sinclair continued, still smiling.

Ivanova stared at his image. "Please stop doing that. It's making me uncomfortable."

*"The person who did put it in your quarters, though, is loyal to me,"* he said seriously. *"I trust them, so you can rest easy. I'm sorry I haven't been in touch lately, but I've been…busy. I can't say any more than that, I'm sorry."*

"What?" Ivanova exclaimed. "You can't say that and then not tell me what's going on. It isn't fair!"

*"I know you'll be unhappy about what I've just said, but it can't be helped for now. I can only hope that in time, you'll understand."* Sinclair smiled, his features softening once more. *"I suppose you're wondering why I'm making contact with you now."*

"The thought crossed my mind," Ivanova muttered, sipping her drink.

*"I just wanted to say congratulations on your promotion. I know it's a few months too late, but still…better late than never, I guess. I hope you know that I would have happily promoted you myself, but there was only room for one Commander on the station while I was there unfortunately."*

Ivanova looked at him fondly. "That's certainly true, especially when you were that Commander."

*"From the sounds of it, I think I would have found myself shoved out of the nearest airlock,"* Sinclair replied. *"I'm surprised there's enough room for Sheridan and you on the observation dome at the same time."*

Ivanova's mouth dropped open. "I - you - I can't believe you just *said* that!" She shook her head. "Oh, it's a good job you're so far away, *Jeff*."

As if he knew what she was saying and thinking, Sinclair laughed. *"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."* He sighed. *"I miss you, Susan, but from what I hear, you're doing alright for yourself, so I'm happy for you. But…I just want you to know that…."* Sinclair hesitated. *"I think about you often."*

Ivanova smiled sadly and lifted her hand to the screen, one finger tracing Sinclair's cheek. "I miss you too."

*"I wish…I wish I could warn you, Susan, of what is to come. I wish I could tell you* something, *but I can't,"* he continued. *"The only thing I am certain of is that we will see each other again. It might be a year, or five, or ten, but it will happen."* He smiled again. *"Just one last thing; I'm very proud of you, Commander Ivanova. I hope Sheridan realises what a valuable officer you are, and how lucky he is to have you as his second in command. And if he doesn't…sic Garibaldi on him."* Sinclair broke out in to a grin.

"You know, Jeff, that's the best idea I've heard in a while," Ivanova replied, smiling as well.

He sighed. *"I have to go. I wish we could have talked properly, but I suppose this is better than nothing. Take care of yourself, Susan."*

"You too, Jeff." Ivanova hesitated before tracing his face again, safe in the knowledge that her somewhat intimate gesture would never be known by anyone. Then she turned to fix herself another drink.

*"Oh, one last thing,"* Sinclair said, the amusement in his voice all too obvious. *"Well done on the Lumati situation. I would hate to think what would have happened if I had still been in charge of diplomatic relations when that one came up."*

Ivanova turned quickly, just in time to see his grinning face disappear from the screen. "How the *hell* did he know about that?" she muttered. The list of people who knew what had happened was remarkably short, and they didn't tie with the list of people who were in contact with Sinclair. Gritting her teeth, Ivanova put it down to 'one of life's little mysteries' - but made a mental note to ask Sinclair next time she saw him. And, as he said, they *would* see each other again.

FIN


End file.
